The Hardest Part Of This
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been a happy couple since high school and are engaged to be married. During a trip to the doctor one day, Tweek receives some difficult news. How will the couple handle it? Will they come out stronger, or will Craig completely fall apart? {Better than the summery, I promise}


**AN: A HUGE thank you to the person who let me know the spacing on this was messed up. I'm reposting it now and hopefully it works!**

"Craig.." Tweek groaned, smiling to himself as he stirred the pot of noodles on the burner. He tilted his head to the side as his fiancé continued to kiss at his neck. "Not now. I'm trying to cook.."

Craig's arms slid around his waist and pulled him closer so his back was pressed firmly against his front.

"Come on baby," he breathed against his skin, working on unbuttoning his lovers already misbuttoned shirt. Tweek pushes his hands away with one hand, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"At least let me finish."

"Not a chance," he purred in his ear, his hands moving to grip his hips. Tweek let out a gentle whimper and dropped his wooden spoon. His hips were sensitive as hell... and Craig knew that. "The only thing I'm hungry for is your love honey..."

He turned his around and claimed his lips. Craig had just gotten home from work and he'd been thinking about this all day.. he couldn't wait any longer. He reached over and turned off the burner, lifting Tweek up in his arms. The blond wrapped his legs around Craig's waist with another chuckle.

"You're bad," he teased, rocking his hips into Craig's. The darker haired boy let out a sharp breath and smirked.

"Yeah, but you love it..."

Their bedroom was on the second floor or their Colorado home. They'd been together for almost ten years now and they were still so very much in love. It had started their sophomore year of high school and only got stronger from there. Craig took care of Tweek and all his needs and Tweek tried his best to make Craig happy in return and so far, he was doing a pretty good job. The two boys kissed deeply, Craig laying Tweek back on their perfectly made bed his fingers finishing what he'd started earlier. Tweek's hands were already up his shirt, tracing patterns in his skin. They continued this way for a few passionate moments before Tweek winced beneath him and started pushing on his chest.

"Baby.." he said softly, squeezing his eyes shut. His fingers left Craig's chest to rub at his temples. "It's back.."

Craig frowned and smoothed the blonde hair back from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss there. "Again?"

He nodded and sat up, putting his head in his hands. "Fuck... it hurts..."

Craig sat next to him, rubbing his back. They'd been dealing with Tweeks extreme migraines for a week now. They thought it was just a side effect of his medication but these headaches he was having were severe and wouldn't go away. Advil and other medicines weren't working and he was too afraid to go get them checked out. He hated the doctor. He was only just not getting comfortable seeing his therapist and he'd been seeing her since he was fifteen. Medical professionals made him nervous.. hell, everyone made him nervous.. Craig knew that but he made it a goal to help his fiancé face his fears and not run from them...

"Honey.. I think it might be time to go see a doctor..." Tweek opened his mouth to protest but Craig silenced him with a kiss. "I know... I know. But I'm really worried about you babe and I'll be there with you the whole time... please do this. For me?"

That was all the convincing Tweek needed.

The couple had been at the hospital for hours now and Tweek was getting agitated. He refused to lay in the hospital bed and was currently sitting in Craig's lap in one of the chairs. Craig rocked him, stroking his hair. He'd managed to keep him calm so far. This whole day had been stressful for the both of them. First they'd taken blood work and Tweek was deathly afraid of needles. He had cried like a baby but Craig had held his hand through it all. Then, the doctor ordered an immediate MRI. The MRI had been a nightmare and they'd almost had to sedate him he'd panicked so bad but Craig had convinced them to let him come back with them and he talked to him the whole time, reminding him to stay still and telling him he loved him. That had been an hour ago and they were still waiting on results. Finally, a very somber looking doctor came in holding a file between his fingers.

"Mr. Tweak," he said in a voice that gave Tweek nothing but anxiety, "I'm doctor Evans, a neurologist here at hells pass hospital. I've reviewed the images from your MRI and i hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems we've found something rather suspicious."

"Gah! What could that possibly mean?" He looked anxiously at Craig who was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

The doctor opened up the folder, reviewing the images again. "Yepp, that is rather suspicious."

"Okay," Craig snapped irritably. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast, "but what does that mean?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure how to break this to you..."

"Just spit it out already!" Craig yelled.

Dr. Evans frowned and nodded. "Mr. Tweak. It appears you have brain cancer."


End file.
